


For Every Action

by acommontater



Category: Glee
Genre: Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acommontater/pseuds/acommontater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.- Newton's 3rd Law of Motion</p><p>(Reaction fic to 4x10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Every Action

**Author's Note:**

> My version of a reaction fic to the "Who's Blaine?" scene in Glee, Actually. (and some of my headcanons shhh)

For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction - Sir Issac Newton, 3rd Law of Motion.

Artie is frozen in the hallway as Kurt turns and walks away from him.

“It’s not your fault, you know.”

Artie spins around at the familiar voice.

Blaine stands across the hallway from him, hands tucked casually in his pockets. His eyes track Kurt’s slumped figure as he vanishes down the hall. Blaine’s dressed in his Teen Angel costume, Artie realizes a second later, as Blaine continues to lean against the lockers, staring down the hallway. After a moment he seems to shake himself.

“So, you’re probably wondering what’s going on.”

“Yeah. Just a little bit.” Artie says weakly, still staring at Blaine.

Blaine just gives him a bright smile and gestures for Artie to walk with him down the hall.

“You wished to have never been in the accident, right? Well, this is it. Life if Artie Abrams had never been in the car crash.”

Artie frowns.

“Why do you know me then? No one else knows who I am.”

Blaine’s smile slips a little bit.

“Well, you were never in the car that day, you see, so, your mom never got into the car crash that put you in your chair. Do you remember who else was in the accident?”

Artie starts.

“Kurt’s mom. She-”

“-died. Yes. But not in this world.”

“So then what….”

“Someone had to die in that accident.” Blaine says quietly.

“But the only other person in the collision was that asshole drunk driver.” Artie argues, realization hitting him as soon as the words were out of his mouth. “Oh my God.”

Blaine gives him another sad smile, looking away as they stop walking.

“I was seven. It was snowing and my dad had gotten a head start on the eggnog- mostly the rum part because my mom was out of town- but I’d come down with something and needed to go to the hospital. Cooper would’ve taken me, but he only had his permit and wasn’t prepared to drive in the weather. So, dad took me. Or tried.”

“I’d just been cast as the Mouse King in my dance school’s junior production of The Nutcracker.” Artie remembers belatedly. It’s incredibly inappropriate, but he’s not quite sure what the proper conversation etiquette is for talking to a friend who was alive but is now dead, but not really, and who’s death is kinda sorta your fault.

They stand in the hallway and don’t look at each other, just watching as the general public of McKinley High passes them by.


End file.
